Core C: External Innovative Network (Core Director, Behrman). The overall goal of this core is to strengthen the research network on aging in Latin America, linking together existing and new projects of PARC Associates and their collaborators on data collection projects throughout the continent. Specific activities of this core include (i) Provide support for Latin America collaborators to consult with PARC Associates for variable-length periods, ranging from a week to several months; (ii) Organize a PARC Workshop on Aging in Latin America in Yr 4 in conjunction with PAA; (iii) In coordination with Cores D and E outreach activities, establish and maintain a bilingual bulletin board for postings of topics of common interest to the Latin American Network on Aging (LANA) participants, such as reducing item non-response with bracketed variables and related multiple imputations, assessing attrition bias, efficient tracing procedures, next-of-kin interviews, and, collecting biomarkers and assessing their reliability across sites; and (iv) Develop common research resources through our Citrix-based encrypted network. To provide consultation and facilitate infra-network collaborations, this Core will also provide support for approximately 3-4 trips a year for PARC Associates to attend scientific meetings in Latin American, such as the Latin America and Caribbean Economics Association (LACEA) or the Mexican Population Association (Sociedad Mexicana de Demografia, SOMEDE), to confer with colleagues and 3-4 trips for Latin America colleagues to attend U.S. scientific mtgs, such as PAA, AEA, or the Rand Summer Institute, to confer with PARC Associates and other U.S. colleagues.